The Love of a Bird
by VillainousLittleMadiavals
Summary: "Would you like to know the truth, or what you want to hear?" he gave in. "They are different?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.


**_This is my first story ever. Hopefully it isn't too bad. _**

**_If you enjoy it, even a little, I'd like a review and words of advice if you have any to offer. _**

**_Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this to all the Maleficent fans out there who have made me feel very welcome in my first ever real fandom that doesn't involve music in any way. An even bigger dedication goes out to those who have written Madiaval stories before me, and the ones who will write them after me. I look up to you all!_**

_The Love of a Bird_

He knew she knew. And before she knew he knew she had suspected it for some time.

For the longest time she simply dare not ask, he wagered. Despite how his mistress may act he knew her heart was a fragile thing. She did not want to know the answer.

The days turned to months and months to a decade nearing two and finally there came a time when she wanted to know, when she did dare to ask him.

Their daily morning flight over the Moors had just ended and Diaval was feeling a rush of emotions. There was nothing like flying on high with his mistress. So caught up in his own happiness and utter self contentedness that she in turn caught _him_ off guard with her unexpected question.

So today would be the day she wanted to ask and at least part of her wanted to know ...

"Do you ..._love _me, Diaval?" She narrowed her eyes, intently gauging his reaction. Looking for some tell.

He would give her none. Not yet.

"Of course, Mistress," he replied without a moment's hesitation and she flared up angrily at this.

"I told you not to call me that anymore." He could almost see her mentally calling him a bird brain in her mind for referring to her as his mistress yet again. It was a bad habit he had or so she told him.

As quickly as her features had hardened they softened once more. Holding her head high, "Not as I love the Beas- Queen, Diaval. I'm asking you quite a different question. Do ..._**you **_..._**love**_ ..._**me **_..?" _As a man loves a woman the unfinished question tapered off into __nothingness._

This time, though he had decided best to not feign ignorance any longer, he still hesitated to respond. Suddenly the plan he had so well worked out for so very many years flew from his mind and he was left a blank slate.

Knowing her as well as he did he knew she could have taken this many ways, but when she smiled bitterly he knew her ever present pessimistic side had won.

Her face remained the same other than the bitter smile on her face, her features more or less as stoic, revealing very little about what was going on underneath. But after so many years of observing and _observing _and **_observing_ **Diaval could see the sag in the shoulders and the lost light in her hazel eyes.

She was disheartened.

And his heart nearly leaped out of his chest at the prospect of these years he had spent pining had not been in complete vain, yet at the same time it sank to see her even for a moment believing he _didn't_ love her.

How could he not love a creature as amazing as she?

Still, he knew his Mistress. He knew he had to approach this carefully or she'd run. Or more probably fly. Hard and fast away.

Away from him. From this. From them. Well the potential prospect of there being something other than a platonic them.

His plan long forgotten he completely winged his words which came with more ease than he would have expected after he gathered a thought or two.

"What would you like me to say then, Maleficent?" he made sure to call her by her name this time in fear he would anger her if he did not. "Would you like to know the truth, or what you want to hear?" Deep down inside he knew what she really wanted was a lie because she still did not believe in herself and her capability to love or be loved. Not fully. Not yet.

And, surprisingly she was the one who faltered this time, but just the briefest passing. "They are different?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. Her gaze confused.

"Very. So which one do you want me to share?"

And she said nothing, the usual cue for him to disappear from her sights and not return for some time, but _this_ time he wasn't so easily deterred or swayed by her silence nor was he afraid of her uneven temper.

"If I may ..." he began slowly, "You _**want** _me to say that I love you as a once loyal servant and now as a dearest friend would. You _**want** _me to say that because your heart, despite being healed by the Queen, is still very much broken from something that happened some time ago. You _**don't** _want me to admit I have any feelings for you other than those of friendship and the greatest of gratitude for my life. That's what you want. Am I right, Mis-Maleficent?" He chided himself silently for almost blowing it a the end. Old habits, he supposed.

Again he saw vulnerability in her but instead of opening up to him any more she scoffed, not cruelly but as in a way to say he was a foolish man. "You don't know a thing I think, do not pretend you do, Diaval." He could tell she was regretting starting this conversation and he had to fix this quickly before it was too late. At any moment she could take flight and without her command he would remain behind wingless, perhaps never getting another opportunity like this again.

The thought and the fear accompanied with the knowledge of the fleetingness of this rare chance made him bold.

Taking a step closer, "But I do. I know more about you than anyone has ever known about you. Countless years in one's company can do that."

"You can leave whenever you want to," Maleficent repeated for what had to be the fiftieth time that year alone. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought she indeed wanted him to leave - but as he said he knew her. He knew her better than anyone, and of that he took great pride in.

"Maybe I wish to stay with you." Again Diaval took a step. Just a small step closer.

Refusing to look at him in his dark, earthy eyes she instead focused on the ground, though her head remained high. He saw the slightest quiver of her lip as she struggled with what he was sure were many conflicting thoughts. Before this moment could pass and before he could truly think out his actions he removed the remaining distance between them and reached out and gingerly cupped her face. Running his thumb over her bottom lip he drew her to look him in the eyes.

When the most unique shade of hazel met his rich brown he finally said, "Because I _do_ love you. And turn me away or tell me never and I will **still** love you."

He wouldn't have been too surprised if she had recoiled after realization dawned on her, he would have been less surprise if she stomped away from him, fuming at his nerve, but what he was surprised with was her actual response.

Though he would never say his mistress was ever dumb or appeared dumb, there were times in which her grace and wit and cleverness seemed to slip from her and she reverted in a babe. It was rare moments but they still happened. This was one of those times. "You are a bird."

It was a simple statement that may, at one time or another have stung a little. He had spent so many years transforming from this to that he hardly felt it fair for anyone to look at him in any form and see just a bird. But he knew Maleficent did not mean it as an insult. More as a last futile attempt to silently tell him to do what birds to, fly and be free. To be free of her.

Yet her hardly felt like a bird anymore, much less at times like this. Still he agreed with her. "Aye, just a bird. A silly raven at that." The smile that was tugging on his lips was genuine.

He wasn't sure what would happen next, but when her much smaller, smooth hand cupped his that he hadn't realized was still resting on the side of her face, he felt and expanse of warmth spread inside him. Flying with her had nothing on the feeling that was currently making it's way through his body and limbs. The feeling intensified when she leaned into his touch and a small, demure smile appeared on her face. A real, genuine, grace be to God smile.

"As true as all those things may be," she tried to sound casual but failed, at least to his keen ears, "Diaval, _darling_, I do fancy you as a man more than a feathered companion."

It was not a declaration of undying love. It wasn't even an admission of love. But it was a start. He could work with it.

He knew there would come a time when he dared to ask her, after some of the dust settled, if she loved him as he did her just to hear her say those words to him. But, really if he were to think about it he didn't need them.

Her lips on his, the feeling of her magic engrossing him and making him feel alive and important and _human_ was all the proof that he'd ever really need.


End file.
